


The Jaeger Family Maid

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 04:48:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the richest part of the world, the Jaeger household recently lost their maid and hired a new one. Eren, the young master of the house, seems to make it his goal to ruin the new maid's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Jaeger Family Maid

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this after I was done cleaning and I went to smell my hands and they reeked of bleach. The idea was also helped by Fai(mommyheichou.tumblr.com) who is amazing by the way.  
> I hope everyone likes Maid!AU with Rich!Eren...

 

Eren, a kid of almost 19, wakes. His sparkling green eyes flutter open. As he sits up as his legs swing to the floor and his arms shoot up into a yawn. 

Smacking his lips together tasting his disgusting morning breath, he stands to go to his bathroom. Flipping on the switch, the expensive bathroom comes to life. Gold trim lines the ceiling and floor. The tiles pure white like they've never seen dirt.

Eren started to brush his teeth as he stared at himself in the mirror. He seemed to look different today or maybe that was the air around him. 

 

_Today is either going to be horrid or exciting._

 

After finishing all of his early morning routine, Eren slipped on his jeans and a tank top. He started to walk down his hall. Yes _his_  hall. There were 3 doors. One his bedroom, another his game room, and the last was his study. 

Eren made his way to their bright white kitchen, slight black accents highlighting in perfect areas.  

"Good morning, Sweetie." A woman about his height spoke. She was actually very beautiful. Hair the same chocolate color as his and eyes almost the exact turquoise sheen. 

"Good morning, mom! How are you?" His eyes shown bright at his mother. She reciprocated the happiness, "I'm wonderful after what happened last week." 

"That's good, aren't we getting the new maid today?" He asked as he placed a kiss on his mothers head. 

"I believe so, this time how about you treat her nicely?" 

He was pouring a bowl of cereal almost spilling it when she spoke. "It's  _another_  female? I hope she doesn't steal like the last one. When is the broad getting here anyways?" 

"Any minute actually." His mom, Carla, stood and walked out of the kitchen to the den, in the front of the house. "Mikasa has just gotten back from the store, and it seems our maid is pulling up behind her." 

Eren heard her gasp after he finished pouring the milk. He ran to her, "What is-" He stopped as his eyes found the problem. 

 

Outside Mikasa Eren's half sister had stepped out of her car and was about to start unloading when she saw the car behind her. The door opened and Mikasa spoke. "Oh hello, are you our new maid?" 

"Yes." A deep masculine voice said. It seemed to come from a large man with a strong toned body. For a second Mikasa got excited until she saw the midget that stood. 

He was barely taller than the car he drove and was probably a head shorter than Mikasa. His silky black hair was perfectly parted in the middle and an under cut finished it off. He wore a cravat with his white button up shirt and accompanying white pants and black suspenders. His black leather boots went half up his shins and there was a definite heal. 

She coughed trying to stifle a laugh. "Oh, we weren't expecting a male." 

 

Eren and Carla were staring at them he choked on his breath. "He's  _short_!" 

"Eren! Be nice at least the house will be clean because I certainly can't clean anymore!" She hit his arm playfully as they watched. Eren turned on his heel and started for the front door. Slipping on his flip flops and opening the door, "Hey  _shorty_! I'm guessing you're our maid?" 

He shuffled down the steps to stand next to Mikasa. 

The man looked at him with his gun metal eyes and glared, "I must ask you to refrain from calling me that." His voice deep and stern, striking interest in Eren's kid like attitude. 

"And yes, I am the maid. But I prefer to be called Levi." 

"Eren! I agree with him, you shouldn't call Levi that!" Carla walked past her children and up to Levi. Her heavenly eyes and angelic smile meeting with Levi's. "I'm sorry, he's still a troublemaker after all these years. It's nice to have you working for us." 

Carla held her small hand out in a rich woman's handshake. 

"Tch, I can't see why." He took her hand daintily and shook it. He was gentlemanly even though his eyes seemed rude, he used the small fake charm on Carla. 

She turned to Mikasa and Eren. "I'm going to show Levi around and  _you two_  are going to unload the groceries and put them away." 

Mikasa did what she was told but Eren groaned, "But  _mom_... I have to get ready for Armin and Jean to come over!" 

Carla motioned for Levi to follow her but before the odd pair stepping the house she shot Eren a look, " _ **Now**_." Her eyes seemed to flame at him, Eren not wanting to get in trouble turned and helped Mikasa. 

 

 

                     & then...

 

 

An hour later, Carla and Levi were walking down the stairs and the woman was talking, "I'm sure you've heard what happened last week." 

"I haven't, what do you mean?" Levi's voice peaking a little in interest. 

"Our last maid was murdered. The person is still out there. I'm sure that you'll be fine. You look like you could hold your own." She placed a soft hand on his shoulder. 

He raised an eyebrow, "I'm sure I can. Thank you, Mrs. Jaeger." He reached the end of the stairs and looked back around. 

Eren was rushing up to them, "Excuse me!" He nocked Levi in the shoulder and started to run up the stairs. 

Levi turned around and watched him go another goosebump inducing glare sent in his direction, "Brat..." He whispered under his breath. 

Carla only hung her head, "Please excuse him. I'll be sure to talk to him later. I'll walk you to your room." 

Levi had the greatest urge to run up those stairs and knock that dumb brats head off, instead he followed Carla but kept his eyes trained on the railing of upstairs. 

 

 

                       & then...

 

 

The door bell rang throughout the large house. Accompanying the rhythmical dings, a loud yell bounced off the walls, "ILL GET IT." 

It was clearly Eren and soon enough he could be seen running down the stairs. Yanking the door open he splattered a bright grin onto his face. 

"Hey guys!" 

There were three people at the door, a smallish blonde, blue eyed, boy who wore an adorable blue cardigan and khaki shorts. He was in the lead surprisingly with two taller men behind him. 

One was surely taller than six feet and had dark chocolate hair, tan skin with freckles all over his face and body. He grinned brightly showing his excitement and perfect teeth. 

The other was almost as tall with a strange, grey-blonde dye job to the top part of his hair and a shorter, darker under cut. He grinned devilishly as the door opened. 

"What's up Eren?" The blonde one said. 

"Nothing much I was setting up the game room. Glad you all came. And you Marco!" Eren snapped a hand at the freckled one as he held the door open for them. 

"It was Jean who pulled me along. I didn't have anything to do today." 

Marco shrugged with his bright grin still plastered on his face. 

Armin started the trek up the stairs as he spoke, "I'm actually excited for this!" He turned to look at the others before curiously looking at Eren, "By the way, Eren, wasn't the new maid supposed to come today?" 

Eren's friendly smile became a devilish smirk, "Yeah and he's  _short_." 

Jean laughed gruffly and Marco giggled a little but they were cut off when another voice was added to their conversation, "I'm not deaf, you brat, and I dare you to call me short again." 

All 4 boys looked up the stairs at the short man who, in this position, was looming over them. Levi's metal eyes waiting for them to test him. They were shrouded in slight dark circles that made it seem even scarier. 

Armin stepped down to get on a stair lower than Eren's. 

Eren glared back with a fire in his eyes. "What are you gonna do,  ** _shorty_**?" His voice testy as he looked up at Levi. 

Levi calmly took only a few more steps down to get in Eren's face. He grabbed his now collared shirt and lifted him off the ground. "Don't piss yourself, I don't want to have to clean the floors that your sweet mother cleaned." He twisted the shirt more, "Don't. Call. Me. Shorty." 

Levi dropped Eren back down and walked around the other three calmly. 

Jean and Marco caught him before he tumbled down the stairs. Eren stood and turned, smirking at the now immensely shorter man. After Levi was out of view, he looked at his friends, "I think this maid will be better than the last." 

Jean snickered with Marco while Armin stood up higher on the stairs now. "Come on Eren get over your little  **boycrush**  and let's play video games." 

"Shut up, Armin! Don't make it gay!" Eren's face was a little flushed and he even sounded quite embarrassed. 

 

Levi stood just under the stairs enough to snoop on their words. He smirked a little at Eren's embarrassment. 

_This will either be fun or very problematic._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! It means a lot! I'll try to post a lot and do my best to keep it constant.


End file.
